List of tropes by character
The following is a list of tropes that apply to each character in the Supernanny Fanon Wiki series. Based on TV Tropes.org. Normal Characters Nicole Birou-Jennings *Action Girl *Berserk Button: Is caused whenever Orla (or in the revisited, Brahm and Treat) does (do) (a) very, very naughty deed(s), such as ruining a party or vandalizing the PowerPoint speeches and games. *Damsel in Distress: In Supernanny: The Theory of Nicole, she was kidnapped by Orla Birou. *Gamer Chick: She is very obsessed with video games, especially Nintendo ones. *Hot Mom: When wearing her Hot Bikini costume in the Theory games obviously falls under that. *The Leader *She's Got Legs: For her gender, she is very tall, nearing 6 feet. *Team Mom: It is somehow obvious that Nicole IS already a mom. She is basically the mother figure to the rest of her group. *Teen Mom: In fact, she had her first daughter Haidyn at age 14. *Tough Love: Her parental style. Reicheru the Yokai Spirit *Anti-Hero *Berserk Button: She has multiple, for example, whenever people or animals touch her kimono or whenever people touch her neck. *Blind Without Them: In real life, she wears glasses, but without them, she can only see for a few minutes. *Breakout Character: She already has her own game series, as well as an anime, a trait later passed down to Sophie the Otter. *Deadpan Snarker: She has many moments of this. *Expy: Of various anime and Japanese fighting video game characters, especially ones with pyrokinesis and psychic abilities. She is also an expy of Agatha Prenderghast from the ParaNorman series. *Immortality *Invisibility *Loner: Doesn't hang out with anyone personally *Magical Asian *Meaningful Name: Her middle name is Kasai, Japanese for "fire", referring to the primary element she relies on most of her attacks. *Playing With Fire: She mostly relies on fire-based attacks. *Really 700 Years Old: She may look like a teenager, but in reality, she is 413 years old due to the fact that she is a ghost. *Red Oni, Blue Oni: The Red to Sophie's Blue. *Sir Swears-a-Lot: She may seem nice at first and displays admin qualities, but easily swears and cusses on the SNFW severely, but not in an attacking-trolling kind of way, mostly is she gets p***ed with certain people. *Tomboy: She likes series appealing to boys including Pokémon, Sonic the Hedgehog and Transformers Sophie the Otter *Accessory-Wearing Cartoon Animal: She is normally seen wearing only round glasses, a yellow and blue hair bow, and brown Lake Hoohaw style Converses. *Adorkable *Amazing Technicolor Wildlife: Her fur is colored orange, which is odd for a mustelidae species. *Bad*** Adorable: She is a cute cartoon animal, but is also a tomboyish hero. *Bad*** Bookworm: *Balloon Belly: Occurs when she uses Bubble Inhale, causing her to inflate her stomach and float upwards temporarily. *Beware the Nice Ones: Whenever involved in an argument (especially Reicheru), she is under the condition of this. *Blind Without 'Em: Averted. Without her glasses, she doesn't see as well, but is still good at eyesight. *Brats with Slingshots: Although in terms of personality she isn't a brat, one of the weapons available for her in the Theory Games is a slingshot that shoots water balloons. *Breakout Character *Cheerful Child *Circling Birdies: When losing all her HP in the Theory Games, stars circle her head. *Cute Bookworm *Cute Clumsy Girl *The Cutie *Deadpan Snarker: She is most specifically one to the villains whenever annoyed. *Expy: In terms of personality, she is an expy of her cousins Peanut and Jelly Otter, Kulche from the LocoRoco series, and Laura Koala from Adventures of the Little Koala. *Fear of Thunder *Floating in a Bubble: She uses it for transportation. *Furry Reminder: Whenever she runs, she is on all fours and runs in the style of her real world counterpart. *Funny Animal *Gadgeteer Genius: She invented vehicles in the original Theory game to help the heroes avoid obstacles. *Gamer Chick *Hair Decorations: She wears a yellow and blue bow. *Hey, It's That Voice!: Her English voice actor also played Jelly Otter from PB&J Otter. Her Japanese voice actor had the roles of Kirby from his titular game series and Ness from Earthbound. *Huge Guy, Tiny Girl: The Tiny Girl to Plankton's Huge Guy *Kid Hero *Making a Splash: She commonly relies on water-based attacks. *Meganekko *Nice Girl *The Nose Knows: Her Super Scent Ability. *Not Allowed to Grow Up: Her age stops at 14 and stays like that for the rest of the Theory games and spin-offs, even if it is 2015 and the years after. *Playful Otter: She loves to play video games and is laid-back. This trope also applies to the other otters in the Theory series. *Plucky Girl *Red Oni, Blue Oni: The Blue to Reicheru's Red. *Rubber Man: She is able to stretch her tail to great lengths. *The Smart Girl *Smart People Wear Glasses: She wears glasses and is a genius. *Species Surname: Her full name is Sophia Bernadette Otter. Her last name is obviously her species name. *Super Speed: When she uses Lightning Lady in the first Theory game. *Sweet Tooth: Her favorite snack is Fishicles. *Tomboy and Girly Girl: The Tomboy to Marilou's Girly Girl. *Trademark Favorite Food: Generally Seafood and Fishicles, but she likes other foods as well. *Wall Crawl: She is able to climb up walls when that ability is purchased from the Shack of Triumph. *Weak, but Skilled: Despite being one of the weakest characters in the Theory games, her speed, intelligence, and swimming skills are strong. Catherine the Spellcaster *Action Girl *Adorkable *Animorphism: She can become a golden eagle amongst other mythological creatures. *Berserk Button - NEVER, ever, ever insult her or her Spellcaster tribe. She will not tolerate that one bit and she will totally flip out if you say anything bad about her practicing magic---or say that she looks like an eight-year-old. *Magical Girl Warrior *Team Mom: In Supernanny: The Theory of Nicole, she out of the 3 playable characters served as the team mom. Plankton *The Big Guy *Character Development: In Supernanny: The Theory of Nicole, he was originally the brave leader of the trio with the namesake personality. But in all games afterward, that personality was given off to Nicole. *Eye Beams *Gentle Giant *The Leader: In the first Theory game only. Satoko Samo *Action Girl *Sir Swears-a-Lot: When during the Emperor's Birthday, she tries really hard not to swear in respect *Breasts of Steel *Hot Mom *Hollywood Autism: She is very popular in the Internet world and starred in several films. However, she has Autism since she was 2. *Teen Mom *Berserk Button: Touch her Japan Chara-Mofu doll, game consoles, Anime DVDs, manga or her Nendoroid Plus plush dolls, without asking and maybe weeaboos *Gamer Chick: She plays Team Fortress 2 and many other games *Weeaboo Magnet: Due to her plush dolls and cosplay, also her Japanese heritage, she gets targeted by weeaboos alot *Psychopath: Her fearsome reputation is due to the massive amounts of people she killed during the Bobbalu-Team Terrific 10 war. Toshio Samo *A**hole: He's one of the biggest jerks in the game series *Bada**: He has a sword and kills people. *Bada** Adorable: He's a six-year old boy and he kills people. *Berserk Button: DO NOT, Underestimate him, steal his toys, tickle him, or sexually harass his mother. *Character Development: A cute, sweet innocent boy into a sociopathic, bloodthirsty and cruel child doctor, he still has his child points from time to time when not working. *Child-Bada** group: Same trope with Satoko *Children Who Actually Do Something: He's a doctor that peforms human experimentation, this is based of the real-life Unit 731 and infamous Nazi doctor Josef Mengele, or Angel of Death *Combat Medic *Dr. Jerk: Unit 731-like experiments? Check. Deadpan? Check. Behaviour of a Japanese POW guard and Unit 731 doctor? Check. *Deadpan Snarker: He has multiple moments of this, especially when doing vivisection on live human just for fun. *Red Oni, Blue Oni: Toshio is the blue Oni while Shika Koshi is the Red Oni *Child Prodigy *Bada** with a sword *Jerk With a Heart of Gold: Despite being one of the cruelest characters in the series, he has a good heart to his allies and is still a child. *Kid Hero *Kids are Cruel: Doesn't mind severely injuring or killing others. *Lean and Mean: He's one of the biggest jerks in video game history, as well being lean and thin, and has no muscle mass due to his age. *Shrinking Violet *Psychopath: He uses some of the world's most deadliest pathogens on Gadadhara Bobbalu School teacher, yet he is on the good side, he still is considered a psycho by some people, he is responsible for the deaths of 400,000 GBS teachers and South Supernannya civilians, who saw the GBS as heroes. *Younger than He Looks ~ He looks like he's older than Samuel, but in truth, he's six, 8 years younger than the 14-year old Samuel. Tokiko Shako *Kill the Cutie *Ghost Girl *Stoic *Kid Hero *Military Brat: Her father is a sniper. Matthew Cap *Papa Wolf: During the Iconic-Todaro's visit when Giuseppe and his siblings abused Matthew's kids, he becomes this. *Standard '50s Father: Quite unusual for being from an episode in the 2030's. Gemma the Good Witch *The Chocolate Fudge Cake Fame: She loves to eat and bake a chocolate fudge cake on special occasions. *A Computer Whiz Kid: She has her own YouTube account, her own Facebook account and her own Twitter account Theresa Hudson *Cool Aunt: Seems to act like this to her tridecaplet nieces and nephews. Orla Birou *Big Bad: In Supernanny: The Theory of Nicole. *Bratty Half-Pint: She used to be one before Jo's visit. *Child Prodigy: In Birou Family Revisited. *Deadpan Snarker: She also used to be overly sarcastic before Jo's visit. *Spoiled Brat: Was originally spoiled and dominant before Jo's visit. *Temporarily a Villain: The only time she was a villain in the Theory games was in the Theory of Nicole. *Water Guns and Balloons: She once threw water balloons with her friends at the babysitter Diana Dumais, which is one effect that leads to Badly Battered Babysitter. Hans Kiranoko *Funny Foreigner *Kid Hero *Parental Abandonment: His biological mother died and he was put to Foster care at a young age. This trope applies to many of the other children who have been adopted by the parents of the Supernanny fandom. *Vocal Dissonance: He might be 12, but has a surprisingly mature, deep voice. Joanne Bones *Housewife: She often takes care of her adopted children at home, and it's a major portion of her career, if not all of it. Aristotle Marx *Big Bad: In Theory World 2: Alpha and Beta. *Was Once a Man: Before his death, he originally was an abusive, poor human farmer who failed to achieve his dream of becoming a king. Dietrich Fech *Nice Hat *Bishōnen *Friend to All Children: Strangely, even though he is a Nazi sniper, he never killed any Jews, especially children (hinting that he has a soft spot for child characters). *Berserk Button: Anyone who touches his stab wound, being called a Nazi, and people annoying him. *Trademark Favorite Food: German sausages in general *Tsundere: Type A to people he doesn't like or neutral with, Type B to those he loves Stacie Todaro *Older Than She Looks: She looks like she's 23, but is actually 12 years older the the twenty-five year old Satoko Samo. Giuseppe Todaro *Big Bad: In the Theory 8 and Reicheru the Yokai Spirit: Abusive Fall, Concerned Rise. *Fat B*****d Ryou Shako *Berserk Button: Simply threaten him. He will become deadly. *Only Sane Man: Out of the Sly Fox Trio, he is the calmest person. The other two are mischievous and sly. *Shrinking Violet: He is a very shy and timid individual, but reveals his deadly side when threatened. Bridget Spotlow-Garbiel *Anti-Villain: Though in Spotlow-Garbiel Family, she doesn't act as bad as Frank. Her PETA position makes the heroes see her as a villain. *Berserk Button: Say, give, or show anything to her that involves animals receiving injury or getting killed. Also, take her to a restaurant that contains animals as ingredients. *Friend to All Living Things: Apparently, she is a member of PETA Kids. However, she quit when the truth about PETA has been revealed. Emily the Fairy Queen *Awesome Aussie: An averted rare female fairy example. Although she is Australian, she rarely displays any "tough" feeling. *Our Fairies Are Different Beatrix Badwin *Alliterative Name *Big Bad: In Theory World 3: Lesser and Greater *Deadpan Snarker *Evil Genius *Gadgeteer Genius: An evil one, for that matter. *Mad Scientist: Became one after her death. *Meaningful Name: Her last name's first 3 letters spell her personality. *Take Over the World: One of her all-time goals. * Younger Than She Looks: She may look like she's 40, but she is actually 29, 11 years younger than Giuseppe. Marie Lara-Rutter *Shrinking Violet *Weeaboo Magnet ~ In the events of The Lara-Rutter Family go to an anime convention, she suddenly attracts a Weeaboo named Anna. Ji min Cap *Team Mom ~ To the French and Japanese vigintuplets. *Irony ~ North Korea has a negative reception of France, South Korea and Japan, she and her siblings love their adoptive siblings from France, South Korea, and Japan Catherine Cap *Alliterative Name *Cheerful Child *Deliberately Cute Child Jong-un Cap *Butt Monkey ~ He gets hurt a lot. In fact, he was heavily beaten up before the team encounters him in the episode Yuyu. *The Klutz *Shrinking Violet Sam Hattons * Team Mom: A rare male example. He is shown to act like a second parent to his siblings, most especially Laila, Anna, Katie, and Kim. Samantha Kyra *Berserk Button: If you attack her, she will switch into her dark side. *Psychopath: Her dark side. Luke the Otter *British Accent: He has a Cockney accent. *Everything's Better With Plushies: He has tons of plush toys, many of which Marilou has received from him. *Half-Dressed Cartoon Animal *The Klutz *Neat Freak: He wants things neat and tidy and dislikes getting dirty. *Rich B****: Heck, he even has his own Toy Emporium! * Super OCD *You Gotta Have Blue Hair Gemma O'Connell Nicola Burns Kevin Sheldon Louise Strauss Sam Parkhurst Kim Tylers Ri Kon-Yung *Adorkable *Bishōnen: In contrast to Park Kwang-Sun, who is slightly muscular and handsome, Ri Kon-Yung is slender and pretty. *Manly Man and Sensitive Guy: The Sensitive Guy to Park Kwang-Sun's Manly Man *Shrinking Violet: Doesn't tolerate other soldiers too well Huizong Zhungxi *Adorkable: Especially when he gets flustered *Bilingual: Speaks Mandarin and Japanese when he was in Japan. *Bishōnen: He's so fine. I can tell you that. No, seriously, he's a Bishōnen obviously, what do you expect? *Flustered Cutie: Even for his mischevious personality, he's easily flustered, he gets flustered if things go a little risqué, such as people stripping, groping, or tickling him, such as when he reacted to the "Bridget gets suspended from school" transcript *The Starscream ~ To his father, apparently. Princess Starlight *Action Girl *Bilingual: She speaks different languages. Annabelle Rodkins *Action Mom *Berserk Button *Children Raise You: She raised her 18-year-old son Mei Cloud *Action Girl *Ambiguous Disorder *Chinese Girl *Emotionless Girl *The Stoic King Kool *Angrish: When he goes crazy, he says words that are untranslatable. * Berserk Button *Beware the Nice Ones: King Kool may be mellow, kind and goofy, but he has limits. Push him too far, and you'll see. *Breaking the Fourth Wall: He does this multiple ''times. He even called himself a "breaking-the-fourth-wall-aholic" in one episode of Supernanny: The Theory Animated called "The Big Australian-Taiwanese Picture". Sophie asked if there will ever be a fifth wall, making him utter "no." It made him say his famous line: "There is no such thing as a fifth or sixth wall! Nor a seventh, eighth, ninth, tenth, eleventh..." *Catch Phrase: "What? I'm a breaking-the-fourth-wall-aholic. It's my job.", "Ya.", "There is no such thing as a (number) wall!", "Oh shoot.", and "This is more educational than Discovery Channel." * Cloudcuckoolander: He sometimes acts silly, annoying other members. *Deadpan Snarker: He at times, can be a sarcast, especially towards the villains. *Sir Swears-a-Lot: When he gets ''really angry. Yep, REALLY angry. *Xtreme Kool Letterz: The word "Kool" in his name. *Why Did it Have to Be Heights?: He gets sweaty palms or shudders whenever he's near a cliff or sees a skyscraper. Another Characters Marilou the Otter *Barefoot Cartoon Animal *Care Bear Stare *Everything's Better with Rainbows: One of her abilities is that she can shoot a controllable rainbow beam from her paws (an attack based off Rainbow Brite). *Fan of the Past: She appears to be a fan of the 1980's decade, even though she was born in 2000. *Fusion Dance: Marilou can make weapons go under this effect in an ability called "Wuzzle Up" *Girls Love Stuffed Animals: She uses stuffed animals from the 1980's as a projectile attack in one of her moves. *Imaginary Friend: Sophie considers her as an "imaginary twin sister". *Shrinking Violet: She is arguably one of the shyest out of all the Another counterparts. *Tomboy and Girly Girl: The Girly Girl to Sophie's Tomboy. Another Reicheru *Uniform Girl *Action Girl *Bishoujo *Red Oni, Blue Oni Another Giuseppe *Berserk Button: Grab or rub his abdomen, tickle him if his shirt is off, or grope him. Another Nicole Birou-Jennings tends to do this for fun, you'll be killed. *Bishōnen: Oh, yes. *Older Than He Looks ~ He's actually 27 or 40, but he looks like an 18-year old. As of now, he is 23. *Sir Swears-a-Lot *Lean and Mean: Mostly to his Normal counterpart and having no muscle mass and is very scrawny but very strong. *Walking Shirtless Scene: Say goodbye to your ovaries, Another Nicole Birou-Jennings *Anti-Villain: However, from the majority of the characters' point of view, she is seen as a villain. Another Nicole does seem to have some heroic traits. She is no longer one since the episode The Strange Change. *Circling Birdies: After she was knocked down by Another Marie in 78-Hour Tantrum, skeleton birds circled her head as blood is spreading on her dress and face. *The Ditz *Expy: Originally of Dee-Dee from Dexter's Laboratory, Angelica Pickles from Rugrats, Sarah from Ed, Edd n' Eddy, and Darla Dimple from Cats Don't Dance. After her Heel-Face turn, she is now a human expy of Pinch Raccoon from PB&J Otter. *Girly Girl *Hair Decorations: She wears a diagonal pink bow on the right side of her head. *Heel-Face Turn: Received a major one in the events of the Supernanny: The Theory Animated episode The Strange Change. After apologizing to the team in the hospital for her spoiled and irritating acts, she became a LOT less annoying and started to contribute well to the alliance. She also became more mature. She is still a girly-girl, but now respects other people's opinions, especially on boys franchises. Another Marie Lara-Rutter *Anti-Hero *Berserk Button: If Samuel comes a few feet close to her, she will kick him away and attack him very violently. She has other berserk buttons as well, such as calling her Marie, instead of Ri Min-Li, which causes her to become violent. *Jerk With a Heart of Gold: Despite her being a lot angrier and stubborn than her normal counterpart, she displays affection to her parents and her counterpart. Another Beatrix Badwin *Gadgeteer Genius *Hello, Nurse ~ Huizong/Hideki is heavily attracted to her. *Ironic Name ~ This another counterpart may have the "Bad" in her last name, but she is actually good! Normal Characters (Genderbent) Ryo the Yokai Spirit *Bishōnen *Battle Butler *Ghost Butler *Playing with Fire *Jerka** *Lean and Mean: Despite him eating way more than his fem counterpart, he retains his short, slim build *A**hole: Most of the time Caleb the Spellcaster Samuel the Otter *Accessory-Wearing Cartoon Animal *Annoying Younger Sibling: To his older brother Scott, he is classified as this trope. *Anti-Hero *Brought to you by the Letter "S": His cap has a blue S, the first letter of his name. *The Bully *Butt Monkey: He gets hurt a lot, mostly by the ghosts. *Circling Birdies: In any games in which he is playable, his death animation (and stunned animation in Theory Smash Brawl) has bats (no, not the baseball kind) circling around his head compared to the stars circling Sophie's. A scene involving this is when Another Marie violently whacked him on the head. *Cowardly Lion: Even after he reformed, he is always a scaredy-cat, being afraid of things including heights, clowns, and monsters. *Expy: His personality was originally a mixed expy of Walter Kangaroo from Adventures of the Little Koala, Scott from Total Drama, Cy Sly from Ovide and the Gang, and Eddy from Ed, Edd n' Eddy. After he reformed, his personality is now an expy of Blinky Bill's. *Heel-Face Turn: Experienced one in I'm So Sorry... after he apologized to the protagonists for his bad behavior. *Jerk***: Especially to the Normal versions of the main heroes. *Jerk with a Heart of Gold: He is normally a mischief making critter, but he does have a good side and is apparently a hero in Sophie's team in 4 Otters vs. Evil Bobbalu Men (a fact that falls under Go Karting With Bowser). This is more noticeable after his Heel-Face Turn. *Kick the Dog: On Theory Animated episodes revolving around him prior to his reformation, he usually commits one large misbehavior that becomes a problem the main characters must solve. *Loveable Rogue: Becomes one after he changed his ways in I'm So Sorry.... While he still can act mischievous at times, he became dramatically nicer after the events of the episode. *Nice Hat: He wears a yellow baseball hat with a blue S. *The Prankster: Even after his reformation, he can pull off pranks. *The Rival: Especially to Sophie and Another Marie (Ri Min-Li) before he reformed. *Sir Swears-a-Lot Another Characters (Genderbent) Cameron Jacob "CJ" the Otter *Fan of the Past *Half-Dressed Cartoon Animal *Lovable Jock: He is a well-loved athlete who enjoys playing sports. *Spirited Competitor *Shrinking Violet Another Mark Lara-Rutter *Anti-Hero *Berserk Button: Don't you dare mistake him for a girl or call him Mark. He'll be infuriated if you do. *Deadpan Snarker * Forgets to Eat: This concerns the commanders and his Korean, Japanese, and Chinese colleagues, especially Ji Min Cap and his counterparts. This issue is highlighted in the episode Eat, Ri Dae-Jung. *Jerk with a Heart of Gold *Techno Wizard: He is highly skilled at controlling submarines. *Younger than he looks, he looks like he's older than Samuel the Otter, but in truth, he's eleven, three years younger than the forteen-year old Samuel. Category:Lists